She Will be Loved (Two-Shot)
by RoseLissaBelikova
Summary: Rose has been in a relationship with Adrian Ivashkov, who consistently messes with her mind and emotions, for 2 years. Every time he breaks her heart, Rose runs to her best friend: Dimitri. What she doesn't know is that his feelings for her are more than platonic. What will be different about this time Rose comes knocking on Dimitri's door? AH. Soon to be a two-shot!
1. PART 1 - The Coming Together

**A/N: Here is the one-shot of my drabble fic, ****_She Will be Loved, _as promised.****  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the lyrics of the song, _She Will be Loved_.**

* * *

I Drove for Miles

**Rose Point of View**

"I'm so sorry Rose, I don't even know why I did it. It was such a big mistake."

He pleaded with me with his big, emerald eyes. I had always loved those eyes, so I averted mine to avoid the contact. I couldn't give in this time.

"Adrian, you can't just expect me to run right back into your arms." I said, studying the floor.

"I know, Rose. But I can't stand the thought that I've thrown away everything we had over the past two years. Please give me another chance to show you how much you mean to me." He said, desperately.

If this were the first time this had happened, I would have definitely considered it. Who am I kidding? I would have run right back to him. But this was the second time I'd left his apartment crying.

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I walked out, fighting the urge to slam the door childishly.

Once I was outside I burst into tears. Why did I always come back to Adrian when all he did was play mind games and cheat on me?

I managed to start my car in my teary haze, and drove a couple of blocks down the road. The familiar door opened almost as soon as I knocked on it. Dimitri, wearing his pajamas, took one look at my face and engulfed me in his arms.

"Oh Roza. What did he do this time?" He asked me gently, as I managed to control my tears into sniffles.

"He cheated on me again, Dimitri." I said with a hiccup.

He led me back to his living room, and we sat down, his arms still wrapped around me.

"Why do you always run back to him, Roza?" He asked, stroking my hair.

"Because I love him." I answered automatically. "I love him, Dimitri, what else can I do?"

He sighed, and simply got me a glass of water and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders, sitting with me and comforting me until the early hours of the morning.

* * *

I Don't Mind Spending Every Day

**Dimitri Point of View**

I opened the door, not exceptionally surprised to see Rose there. What surprised me were the tears that streaked down her face.

I took her into my arms, knowing immediately who the cause of her distress was. I wanted to kill him for making her shed a tear, but I knew I couldn't.

"Oh Roza. What did he do this time?" I asked, leading her into my apartment. I wanted to protect her, but I knew I would only have her for the night. Until she ran back to him. I squashed down the jealousy I was feeling so I could properly comfort Rose. She had never cried this much at something Adrian had done before.

"He cheated on me again, Dimitri." She said, hiccupping.

I couldn't comprehend how someone could cheat on someone as incredible as Rose. She was so beautiful and had a heart of gold.

"Why do you always run back to him, Roza?" I asked. When she could have anyone, why did she settle for him over and over? She deserved someone who would treat her better. _Someone like you? _A voice in my head asked.

It was true, though. If I were lucky enough to be with Rose, I'd treat her like a Queen. She deserved it.

"Because I love him." She said, sending a knife of pain into my heart. "I love him, Dimitri, what else can I do?"

It hurt so much that she loved him, and not me, but I knew I had to comfort her regardless of my feelings. She was my best friend, after all.

* * *

The Girl With the Broken Smile

_Flashback_

**Rose Point of View**

"I love you too, Adrian." I said, a smile on my face, though I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. We had been talking for a few minutes on the phone, and he had been acting very strangely.

The past few days, he would have to leave suddenly and came back at strange hours of the night. When I asked him where he was, he'd give me some vague answer. I think I knew what was going on but I didn't want to believe it. Didn't want to believe that Adrian would do that to me.

"Uh, hey baby I have to get going." He said, sounding distracted. I heard another voice in the background, and I could tell it was female but didn't want to jump to conclusions. I needed to trust him, right?

"Why? What is it?" I asked.

I head a soft moan as he said "Bye, Rose." Quickly and breathlessly before hanging up.

That was it; I would not ignore this any longer.

Telling Lissa I had to go, I climbed quickly into my car and drove to the apartment we shared. I climbed up the stairs to our 3rd floor space before approaching the door. I stopped in my tracks, hearing familiar moans and the banging of a headboard. I threw open the door, shielding my eyes.

It took all my strength not to start crying. Though I suspected it, it was entirely different to be faced with the evidence that my boyfriend of 1 year was cheating on me with someone I thought was my friend.

Natalie pulled the sheets up, a horror-struck look on her face.

"Oh, God, Rose I'm so sorry!"

_If you were truly sorry you wouldn't have done it._

My emotions running high, I ran back to my car, not quite knowing where I was going until I ended up in front of a very familiar apartment building.

* * *

She Always Belonged to Someone Else

_Flashback_

**Dimitri Point of View**

"He cheated on me." She cried, and I immediately wrapped my arms around her. I'd always loved Rose, but when we first met in our last year of college, I'd been too shy to make a move. As soon as I plucked up the courage, a few months later and after we graduated, Adrian came into her life and asked her out with such confidence and suavity that all the women in the room were swooning.

She gave him a chance, and they had been dating for a year now. My heart broke seeing them together every day, but I kept it together because I'd rather have Rose in my life as a friend than not at all.

Now, she had shown up at my front door, crying because of _him_.

I spent that night staying up with her and comforting her, as she cried for the good-for-nothing ублюдок **(bastard)** who broke her heart.

In the morning, waking up where we had accidentally fallen asleep together on the bed, I had hope that our relationship could go somewhere for the first time. Not right away of course, because she needed time to heal after Adrian – and I planned to be there every step of the way – but eventually.

But, just before I could say anything she spoke up. "Thanks Dimitri, you really are an amazing friend. I'd better get back to Adrian, though."

Those words broke my heart, but I decided then and there that I'd push my feelings aside and be there for here in any way she needed me.

* * *

Somehow, I Want More

**Dimitri Point of View**

The next morning, Rose sighed as I made pancakes for the both of us in my small kitchen.

"I should call Adrian."

I felt my heart breaking just like it did every time she said those words. Despite what I thought, it never got easier. I handed her the phone wordlessly, and turned back to flipping the circles of batter, tuning out what would likely be her making arrangements to go back to their apartment.

"No, Adrian, it's too late. We're done."

My eyes widened and I fought the urge to turn around immediately, instead feigning disinterest.

"I won't be coming back." She said. "I'll be over later to pick up my stuff."

She paused while Adrian answered her.

"I'll just stay in my old apartment for now."

Luckily, Rose hadn't yet sold her apartment after moving in with Adrian. A few seconds later, she let out a longsuffering sigh.

"No, Adrian, there's nothing you can do. It's over."

Inside, I was whooping for joy. Even if I never got a chance with Rose, at least she was away from that cheating какашка **(piece of shit)**.

* * *

My Heart is Full and My Door's Always Open

**Rose Point of View**

"Thank you for going with me to get my things from Adrian's." I said, truly grateful despite the jealous rage Adrian was in, when I came with Dimitri. He never understood that we weren't that way. We had always had a close bond, but were only good friends.

"You don't need to thank me, Roza." He replied, brushing a kiss against my cheek as he walked away. I was shocked at the tingles that spread through the area his lips made contact. I remembered thinking about how reliable Dimitri was last night, and how, when I woke up to his face against the rising sun this morning I'd had a thought that sounded suspiciously like: _This is how I want to wake up for the rest of my life_.

I had never had these thoughts about Dimitri before. I stood on my porch step, with the bags Dimitri had sweetly insisted on carrying from his car, and wondered what had changed.

* * *

Ask Her if She'd Like to Stay Awhile

**Rose Point of View**

The next morning, I woke to a knocking at my door. At first, I wanted to ignore it because it may have been Adrian, but then a soft voice carried through.

"Roza? It's Dimitri."

I opened it, a large smile lighting up my face without my consent. And then I saw the bag of Krispy Kremes in his hand.

I tackled him into a tight hug. "I'm happy I make you happy." He said, chuckling as he handed me the bag. I kissed his cheek after thanking him, and was pleased at his light blush.

I sighed. "Adrian has been calling all morning."

"Just ignore him, Roza." He said firmly.

"But, I don't know, I feel a little bad. He's ditched Natalie; she came crying to me. And he keeps going on about how sorry he is…"

"You can't go running back to him, Rose! It's pathetic." That hurt more than I cared to admit, especially because I knew it was true, but I covered it up with anger.

"It's none of your business!"

"It is when you keep crying to me after he breaks your heart!"

"Why do you even care?" I screamed, reaching the end of my rope.

"Because I'm in love with you!"

**A/N:**** The idea for this scene comes from a suggestion by ****XxLittle-Bad-GirlXxX. Thanks!**

* * *

She Will be Loved

**Rose Point of View**

I looked in the mirror, focusing on keeping my breathing even. I wore a little, black dress that accentuated my curves, while being sensible enough that it wouldn't endanger my reputation. Just the male population. My hair flowed in loose curls down my back, the way I knew Dimitri preferred it.

I smiled as I remembered what happened last night after Dimitri's outburst.

* * *

_I took a few moments to recovered from my shock, and then I admitted what I had known all along but been too scared to face._

_"I'm in love with you, too, Dimitri." I said in the tension-filled, silent house. My words rang out far louder than I thought they were. For an instant everything was still, then Dimitri took me into his arms and spun me around. When I laughed at his eagerness and showed no objection, he began placing kisses all over my face, but missing my lips._

_"Sorry, Roza." He said when he finally put me down. "It's just I've been waiting two and a half years to do that."_

* * *

I slipped on my heels, just as Dimitri arrived. When I opened the door, we both stood there for a few moments, gaping. Dimitri definitely looked amazing in a suit.

I snapped out of it first. "Hey, Comrade." I said with a smile.

"Hi Roza. You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Dimitri, you're not so bad yourself."

We were both still blushing like idiots as he led me to his car, opening the door for me like a gentleman.

We walked into the ball hand in hand, and sat with Lissa and Christian.

I felt Adrian's glare on Dimitri's arm around my waist, and only then did I notice he was here with Natalie. I flinched, as my heart ached at the sight of them together.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen._

_She had some trouble with herself._

"May I have this dance?" Dimitri asked, lightly taking my hand in his and bringing it up to his lips.

Adrian and Natalie faded completely from my mind and all I could see was Dimitri.

We spun to the music, and I found myself letting go and laughing more than I had in weeks.

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

Everything else melted away as we looked into each other's eyes. My breath caught at the intensity of the emotions he showed me so readily.

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

He tightened his arms around me and I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

I heard him lightly humming and felt his chest vibrate as a result.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

Slowly, I looked up at Dimitri, my eyes flickering down to his lips as he leaned down slowly, looking into my eyes for permission I readily granted. He dipped his head as his lips met mine.

_And she will be loved_

For an instant all I felt was pure bliss, his lips moving against mine as I memorized the smooth planes of his jaw with my fingertips. Heat started to spread through me, and I was on cloud nine until Dimitri pulled back so suddenly that a small gasp escaped me.

Or rather, he was ripped off of me. It took me a few seconds to process the sight before me after the kiss I just had, but once I did I was beyond furious.

Adrian was throwing punches at Dimitri that he easily blocked. I could see Dimitri had his hands up in a placating gesture, but Adrian's rage couldn't be calmed.

They were circling each other, Adrian in an offensive position, while Dimitri was purely defensive.

"Don't touch my girlfriend!" He screamed.

"She's not your girlfriend!" Dimitri shouted back, visibly angered by the comment.

Christian and Eddie tried to get Adrian to calm down and talk about it, but he tackled Dimitri.

"She would've come back! She would've come back if it weren't for you!"

Finally, Eddie and Christian managed to pull him off Dimitri together and escorted him outside to cool off.

"I'm not yours, Adrian; I'm never coming back to you!" I shouted at him as he was dragged off "And I'm so glad."

I felt Dimitri wrap his arms around my waist from behind and I leaned into him. "Me too." He murmured in my ear.

* * *

**A/N:**** So that's it for ****_She Will be Loved_****. Unless you guys would like a sequel following Rose and Dimitri as they try to make their relationship work? (Will include a trip to Russia.)**

**If I get 7-10 requests for the sequel, I'll keep writing!**


	2. PART 2 - Russia

**Here is the requested sequel to She Will be Loved! Feedback is always appreciated.**

* * *

He Was Always There to Help Her

**Rose H. **

"I don't know if I can do it anymore, Dimitri." I said tiredly as I came into my flat, carrying some groceries I'd picked up on my way back home from work.

"What?" He asked sounding confused. His back turned to me as he was making dinner, but there was no mistaking the heartbreak in his voice.

"Oh god no! I meant being around Adrian." I assured him, cursing myself for my poor wording.

"What did he do this time?" He asked, exasperated. His shoulder muscles un-bunched as he realized I wasn't abruptly breaking it off with him.

Ever since the ball two months ago, Adrian had been trying to make up with me, sending me flowers, love letters, and boxes of chocolate – I suppose he really did know the way into a girl's heart. He'd even managed to talk to me a few times through Eddie and Mia, as they were our mutual friends and never knew about the cheating.

But there was no way I was falling for it again, and being around him so much, so soon was slowly grating on my will to stay away.

I thrust the letter into Dimitri's hands; I'd come to allow him to see everything Adrian sent me in a sign of faith:

_Rosebud,_

_I'm begging you – please don't throw away everything we have. What I did was stupid and selfish; we were drunk, and I know that's not an excuse, but cheating on you will be something I regret for the rest of my life. We worked so hard for so long for this. I know I messed up, and that I don't deserve a second chance. But I also know that you're the most forgiving, caring person I know. Rose, if you just let me explain I promise you I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you._

_Always yours, _

_Adrian_

He looked up from the letter, putting it on the counter, and run a hand down his face tiredly.

"You okay?" I murmured, resting a hand on his bicep. He opened his arms and without a word I stepped into them, welcoming the warmth and burrowing my head into his chest.

Though I knew I shouldn't go back to Adrian as he had cheated on me twice in as many years, it was difficult not to. We had dated for so long – hell, we'd lived together – and I had such strong feelings for him that hadn't quite yet faded. I hoped my love for Adrian would fade soon, because I had even stronger feelings for Dimitri.

My train of thought was cut off when I lifted my head and sniffed delicately.

"Is something burning?" I asked slowly.

"Ah, дерьмо." **(shit)** He muttered, quickly turning back to the food as I backed up and hopped up onto the counter, trying not to snicker. I sat there a few moments watching him salvage the dinner – thankfully it wasn't too burnt – before speaking again. "What am I going to do about Adrian?" I asked, letting some of my frustration seep into my tone. "Let's go to Russia."

Tap On My Window, Knock on my Door

**Rose H.**

I sat there, dumbfounded as he continued on as if he'd suggested we go to the park.

"We could stay with my family for a bit, and I could show you around my hometown." He said hopefully, turning to look at me with puppy dog eyes.

"I-I don't know Dimitri." I said nervously. "What about our jobs?"

"Both of us have accumulated enough vacation time where a week away won't put a dent in it." **(This is set in a mystical land where adults actually get reasonable amounts of vacation time)**

"And what about your family? Will they be okay with some random girl staying at your house?"

"Rose, they've been hearing me talk about you constantly for almost two and a half years now." He said, blushing. He hurried on, trying to cover up the first comment, which probably slipped out unintentionally. "And besides, you're not some random girl…you're _my_ random girl." He said in a serious tone but with a playful glint in his eyes.

I laughed, slapping him lightly on the arm. I wasn't sure how Dimitri was always able to assuage all my worries so easily, but I knew one thing: we were going to Russia.

**Dimitri B.**

"Roza." I murmured. "We're here. Wake up, milaya." She lifted her head groggily.

"Mmm that passed quickly." I chuckled "That's because you were asleep for most of it. Up you get, now." I lightly prodded her. We got our baggage and went outside to catch a cab. Forty minutes later we were standing in front of my mother's house.

I took Roza's hand in mine as I knocked on the door and waited. Mama opened the door a few minutes later, immediately pulling me into her arms as soon as she saw me.

"Dimka! I missed you so much!" She exclaimed, holding onto me like her life depended on it. When she finally pulled back, she turned to Rose.

"You must be Roza. Dimka has told me all about you. He hasn't stopped talking about you for the last two years."

"Mama…" I protested, my cheeks heating up. Just then, my sisters came to save me from my embarrassment, each of them hugging Rose. Viktoria, who had hugged her last, held her at arms length and said. "Wow, you're just as beautiful as Dimitri described."

I groaned aloud; "Why don't I show Roza to her room?" I offered immediately.

Rose laughed, "No Dimitri, I think I want to hear all about this…"

I Know I Tend to Get so Insecure

**Rose H.**

Once we were in our room, Dimitri spun me around and kissed me hard. Before I knew it, he was leading me over to the bed, and his hand was tugging lightly on the hem of my shirt. I pulled back slightly, but he kept kissing down my neck.

"Dimitri – I – I can't do this right now." I gasped out.

He pulled back now, looking up at me, hurt. "Why not?"

"I want to – trust me, I do. But… it hasn't been that long since I broke up with Adrian, and I don't know if I can go that far with you right now. I need time to get over him." I explained, stroking his cheek.

In a second, his eyes became cold and he turned away from me, going into the bathroom and only coming out much, much later. When he came out he was only in boxers and he brought a blanket to lie on the ground by the bed.

"You don't have to sleep there." I murmured. He didn't respond, tying his hair back. "Dimitri, I'm sorry." Still no response "Please." I shook my head at his back.

"Could you stop acting so childish for once?"

"I'm childish?!" He turned around in an instant, grabbing me by the shoulders tightly. "You're the one who is still hung up on someone who never loved you!" Tears started to form in my eyes but I refused to let them go.

Dimitri seemed to realize what he'd done. "I'm so, so sorry, Rose. I don't know what came over me, I - "

"I'm going to bed." I said, cutting him off.

It Doesn't Matter Anymore

**Rose H.**

I woke up the next morning with the sun on my face and an arm wrapped around my waist. An arm I'd know anywhere. I sighed as I looked at his perfectly relaxed face while he slept.

He had said hurtful things so me last night, but I knew it was only because he was hurting. And he did have a point; Adrian hurt me in ways I know Dimitri never will. Not to mention that, while my feelings for Adrian might always be there, I had feelings for Dimitri as well.

I brought my hand up to his cheek and started slowly caressing his face. His eyes opened and he smiled, before remembering what happened last night and he frowned.

"I'm so sorry, Roza. I didn't mean-" I cut him off before he could finish, kissing him softly in reassurance. He responded immediately.

"You're right about Adrian. And I didn't mean that I didn't want to be with you at all, just that I'd rather go slowly at first."

"I know, Roza. I just couldn't see past my own hurt and feeling of rejection." He murmured. "I was afraid that meant that you'd go back to him." He admitted.

"I'll never go back to him." I assured him, and his responding smile took my breath away.

**Dimitri B.**

I was so happy Roza had forgiven me for my outburst last night. I regretted what I said immediately, and had been tortured all night to think she might not forgive me. I knew it might be some time before she got over Adrian, but at least she was starting somewhere.

I came up behind her and kissed her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give me more access and giggled, a sound that made my heart flutter.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing." she murmured, turning her head to kiss me.

"Dinner is ready." Mama said, walking in. She saw us in our compromising position and I blushed profusely.

She slowly walked out, but I heard her yell"Girls! He finally has a girlfriend!"

Roza laughed and my blush deepened.

We walked out hand in hand, and I swore I saw a ghost of a smile on Yeva's face as we sat down to dinner together.

After dinner, everyone was out of the house, so I grabbed Roza and started slow dancing with her.

_I know where you hide all alone in your car_

I wrapped my arms around her waist as she loped her around my neck. She laughed as we spun, and I leaned my forehead against hers.

_Know all of the things that make you who you are._

I got lost in her gorgeous brown eyes and forgot where I was. Nothing mattered except her, and that we were together after all this time.

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

A hint of a smile ghosted across her face as I butchered the popular song. She stroked my jaw lightly and I leaned into her warm touch.

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls, YEAH!_

I threw my head back dramatically on the last verse, cheering, and she burst out laughing.

"That sounded like a dying cat." She said.

"Hey!" I poked her playfully in the side and she squealed. "Take it back!" I said, grinning, continuing to tickle her.

She shook her, head, shaking with silent laughter.

"Take it back, Roza, or I won't stop." I said, pushing her onto the couch and hovering over her.

"Fine, fine!" She relented "You're singing is not like a dying cat…" Still breathless, I gathered her into my arms as we sat on the couch.

"More like someone was torturing a cat."

Know All of the Things that Make You Who You Are

**Rose H.**

"Where are we going?"

"I told you, I'm not telling you! I want to show you that I know how to treat you better than Adrian."

"Dimitri, we've been dating for two months; I already know that you're better than him."

He kissed me so sweetly I forgot about all my questions. We broke apart a moment later and he led me by the hand to a clearing, where a blanket and picnic basket was laid out. There were rose petals strewn in the shape of a heart around the blanket.

"Dimitri…This is so beautiful." I whispered. Smiling softly, he began to take out some red wine – my favorite – along with some small snacks. As we ate we fell into easy conversation, and I didn't want this night to end. Afterwards, we lay down, looking up at the stars but stopping to kiss often. At one point, Dimitri pulled back from a slow and sweet kiss, looking into my eyes. The amount of passion and awe that they held left me breathless.

"Rose, I-I love…" He looked nervous and was stuttering slightly. I smiled softly at him encouraging him to continue. "I love your hair." He said, twirling a strand around his finger.

I had thought for sure he was about to tell me he loved me. I quickly pressed my lips against his to hide my disappointment.

"Thank you. Yours isn't so bad, either." I murmured against his lips, knotting my fingers in said feature.

"Hello?" I lifted the phone to my ear and heard Adrian cough nervously.

"Hello, Rose." "What do you want, Adrian?" I asked, rolling my eyes though he couldn't see me. "I can't say hi to my favorite girl?"

"No, you can't." I said sharply. He sighed. "Well, I just wanted to call to say I'm sorry, Rose. Please…please come back to me. I miss you so much. All those times…they don't mean nothing." He pleaded.

Dimitri, having heard our conversation, grabbed the phone and growled, "Leave her alone" as he hung up. His hands were in fists and his face was red. I caressed his cheek.

"Dimitri, please calm down." He looked at me and slowly wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Roza. I just can't stand the thought of you with him again."

"I'm not going to be with him again, Dimitri." I said softly. He smiled and kissed me passionately. Before I realized it my hands were tugging gently on the hem of his shirt, and, getting the hint, he pulled it off. We started to back up toward the bed and I laid down while he simply stood there, shirtless, for a moment, looking at me as if I hung the moon.

"I love you, Roza." He murmured, eyes dark. There was so much hunger and adoration and pure _love_ in his eyes that my breath caught. His lips came crashing onto mine, smothering any reply I may have had. After a few seconds, he pulled back ever so slightly.

"Are you sure?" He asked, searching my eyes.

"Of course" I said, "I love you, too." His eyes lit up and a breathtaking smile crossed his face. I was so glad we'd both finally said it.

That night, we both showed each other just how much.

**Dimitri B.**

"You're definitely, like, half polar bear or something." I laughed, "I don't know why you think it's so weird."

"Err, maybe because you took swims in ice water – for fun!" She said in mock outrage.

"Well, it _was_ on a dare." **(Anyone get this reference?)**

She raised an eyebrow and was about to retaliate, when her phone rang. She sighed, putting it on speaker.

"Rosebud!" I growled quietly at Adrian's eager voice. "Just wanted to let you know I'll be nearby in Novosibirsk for a few days if you ever change your mind!" He said happily.

I wanted to tell him off, but Rose beat me to it. "Adrian! Stop being such a stalker. Let me be and go back to your _sluts_." She spat. She hung up on him and I immediately pulled her onto my lap.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too." My heart soared every time she said those words.

* * *

**There's the end of Part 2! Let me know what you thought. **

**I'll write Part 3 if I get 15 reviews/requests. (I've already started and let me say it's definitely full of action).**


End file.
